Zutto daisuki dayo Sangochan
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Miroku has been killed trying to save Sango and now she's pregnant? Warning: LEMON! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


_**I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately. This one might be a little lame...Sorry but hope you all enjoy it! **_

"Miroku!"

Sango screamed trying to get to him fast enough to save him.

"Sango." Miroku tried to say. Miroku was bleeding from where he'd been stabbed trying to save Sango. Sango had been kidnapped while walking home.

"Miroku? Miroku please..." Sango started to say before Miroku cut her off.

"Promise me you'll be careful Sango." Miroku said moving his hand to Sango's face. His touch was starting to get cold to Sango and his skin was turning pale.

"Miroku...Please stay with me." Sango cried hiding her face in his chest.

"Sango, don't cry for me...Zutto daisuki dayo Sango-chan." Miroku said his final words and closed his eyes.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her but stopped soon as he saw Miroku.

"Sango...I-I am so sorry." He said putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"This is all of my fault!" Sango screamed. "If he never knew he would still be alive!" Inuyasha turned Sango around and hugged her tight. "This is not your fault Sango! So stop blaming yourself because you didn't kill him!" But Sango ignored Inuyasha's words of comfort. "I should be the one die. Not Miroku!"

"Let's go home Sango." Inuyasha said helping her up but Sango's legs gave out on her as she stood up. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her home. On the way home Sango fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms so instead of waking her up Inuyasha put Sango in her bed and decided to stay to make sure she'd be okay.

**-Couple of weeks before -**

"Miroku!" Sango screamed running up to him hugging him tight. "Hey sexy Sango." Miroku replied back kissing her. "How was your trip?" She asked him not letting go. Miroku had went to visit Master Mushin for a couple of weeks and had finally came back. "It was okay." He replied. Sango pouted her cute pout that Miroku loved and said, "Just okay?" Miroku laughed a little and nodded. "It would have been better if you were with me." Sango blushed a light pink and looked down. "But I'm home now. So I'm happy now." Miroku finished taking Sango's hand and pulling her along the long path of the sidewalk back to their place. Miroku and Sango weren't married just yet but lived together at the age of 18 and 19. "I'm glad your back home love." Sango said holding Miroku's hand. Miroku nodded looking down. "What's wrong?" Sango asked with puppy eyes that made Miroku smile. "Nothing, just...thinking." He replied back. Miroku was planning on asking Sango to marry him later that day when they got home. Sango nodded and smiled, "Hopefully something great perhaps?" Miroku nodded and kissed Sango on the forehead, "Of course." Once they got home Miroku put his bags down and took Sango by the hands into their room. Sango and Miroku were still virgins at this point. "What are you doing?" Sango asked following Miroku into their bedroom. "I need to ask you something." Miroku said letting go of her hand and closing the door. Sango tilted her head just a little bit to the light and looked at Miroku. "Okay." Miroku sighed and looked at Sango. "Sango, you already know that I love you right?" He asked her. Sango nodded. Miroku took another breathe. " I love you more then you could possibly ever think...And I want you...I want all of you." He said then pulled a box from his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. Sango felt her heart drop and surprise crept upon her face. "Miroku wha-." She was about to say until Miroku cut her off. "Sango, will you marry me?" He said opening the box reveling a ring with a crystal rock on it. Miroku knew Sango didn't really like diamonds much so he got her crystal instead. Tears started to fill Sango's eyes as she tried to regain her voice. Somehow it seemed to have escaped her. Miroku looked at her with a half smile on his face waiting for her to say something. "Sango?" He said. Sango gasped for air and hugged Miroku. "Uh, I'll take that as a yes then?" He said. Sango nodded and finally said something. "Yes!" Miroku hugged Sango back. "I love you Sango." Miroku said smiling. "I love you too." Sango replied back. Miroku then moved his hand from around her to her waist and kisses her deeply pushing her back on the bed. Sango stopped him and looked at him, "Roku, what are you doing?" The last thing Miroku wanted to hear. "_**What am I doing?"**_ Miroku thought to himself. "_**Come on monk give her a answer. She's waiting!"**_ Miroku looked at Sango and smiled a little, "Ah, I don't know...?" He replied. Sango looked at him and laughed. "Do you really think I'd fall for that monk?" She asked but Miroku only shrugged and looked down ashamed. Sango smiled and kissed him again pulling him on top of her. She wanted Miroku...Badly and she wasn't going to waste any more time with him. Miroku couldn't believe what was happening but didn't bother to ask. He wanted her as well and wasn't going to stop just to ask a question. Sango moved her hands up his shirt taking it off of him. Miroku took Sango's shirt off along with her pants. Sango tugged at his pants belt so he'd take his off and he happily obeyed. After they were fully undressed with nothing more to take off Miroku looked at her and gave her a smirk. He then went down and kissed her stomach going all the way down until he reached her woman hood. "Sango, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking up at her. Sango nodded and smiled. "I'm ready Miroku." She said. Miroku nodded and opened her legs just a little to have fun with her. Sango could feel her heart pounding hard and her mind was racing with thoughts. Miroku went back up and kissed Sango on the next moving his hand down her side. He could feel himself getting hard. He then went down and opened her legs wider and entered her slowly. Sango let out a soft moan and she clinched her teeth. She wanted him to enter her faster. She wanted him. Miroku went further in as Sango let out another moan and closed her eyes in pleasure. Miroku went all the way in and pulled out. He continued to go all the way in and pull out. He went faster while Sango moaned again. He wanted her to moan. Moan in pleasure. He went faster and after a couple of minutes if doing so he could feel himself about to cum. But he wasn't going to stop. Sango didn't want him to stop either. She wanted him to keep going. Miroku then started to slow his movement. Sango clinched the covers. Miroku could tell she was enjoying it as he started to go faster again. He went as fast as he could possibly go until he cummed then he slowed and pulled out falling next to Sango. They were both breathing hard at this point. Sango rested her head on Miroku's chest and closed her eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and smiled. "very much." A couple of weeks later Sango and Miroku were walking home from hanging out with Inuyasha and everyone else. When Sango had to go back and get something. On her way back she heard a click from behind her as she turned around she saw a gun pointed at her. The man holding the gun was dressed all in black and told her to give him her bag. When Sango said no bc she didn't have it he got mad at her and slapped her making her fall down a steep hill. Miroku was coming around the corner when he saw what happened. While trying to save her Inuyasha could smell blood. By the time Sango came to it Miroku had been shot with no sight of the man who did so.

Just then Sango woke up screaming and Inuyasha rushed in to see what was wrong. "Sango!? It's okay! You're okay! Everything is okay!" He said hugging trying to comfort her. Once Sango stopped screaming she realized it was all a bad dream again...But Sango felt sick and ran to the bathroom. When Sango came back out she looked pale. "are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her. Sango just nodded. "You...You could be...pregnant you know." Inuyasha said knowing she was already pregnant. "What are you talking about?" Sango asked confused. "You're pregnant Sango...I can smell your blood and it smells mixed with Miroku's blood." Inuyasha replied. Sango stopped to think about it and realized that he was had been weeks since her last period and she was getting morning sickness..."I...I'm pregnant." She whispered..."With Miroku's baby." Sango then looked down and sighed. "And he'll never know." She said. "What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going to have a baby...and raise it..." Sango said smiling a little. "With everyone's help of course." Inu added in. Sango just nodded and put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yea...Our baby."

~The end~


End file.
